Avatar
thumb|263px Avatar es una película de ciencia ficción estadounidense de 2009, escrita, producida y dirigida por James Cameron y protagonizada por Sam Worthington, Zoe Saldaña, Sigourney Weaver, Stephen Lang y Michelle Rodríguez. Ambientada en el año 2154, los acontecimientos que narra se desarrollan en Pandora, una luna del planeta Polifemo habitada por una raza humanoide llamada na'vi, con la que los humanos se encuentran en conflicto debido a que uno de sus clanes está asentado alrededor de un gigantesco árbol que cubre una inmensa veta de un mineral muy cotizado y que supondría la solución a los problemas energéticos de la Tierra: el unobtainium. Jake Sully, un marine que quedó parapléjico, es seleccionado para participar en el programa Avatar, un proyecto que transporta la mente de los científicos a unos cuerpos artificiales de na'vi para que la comunicación con los nativos resulte así más sencilla. A pesar del fin científico del proyecto, el coronel Quaritch, quien dirige la defensa de la base humana en Pandora, convence a Jake para que le proporcione información sobre los nativos en caso de que fuera necesario recurrir a la fuerza para que se marchen. En un principio, Jake cumple profesionalmente su misión, pero se enamora de una de las nativas, Neytiri, y se da cuenta de que éstos jamás renunciarán a su tierra, haciendo inevitable un conflicto armado; él deberá decidir de qué lado está. El presupuesto oficial de Avatar fue de 237 millones de dólares, aunque algunas estimaciones lo sitúan entre los 280 y los 310 millones, más otros 150 millones dedicados al marketing. La película se estrenó el 18 de diciembre de 2009 en gran parte de Europa y en Estados Unidos, así como en México, Paraguay, Venezuela y Uruguay, aunque en algunos países se proyectó en fechas distintas, tanto anteriores como posteriores, al estreno internacional. Algunos de ellos fueron Perú, Bélgica, Francia, Indonesia, Jamaica y Egipto, donde pudo ser vista desde el 16 de diciembre, mientras que en Argentina, China e Italia fue estrenada el 1, 2 y 15 de enero, respectivamente. En Cuba fue estrenada el 6 de febrero de 2010. El día de su estreno Avatar logró una recaudación de aproximadamente 27 millones de dólares, aumentando esta cifra hasta los 241 millones tras su primer fin de semana en taquilla. Diecisiete días después de que se estrenara, se convirtió en la película que más rápido ha alcanzado la cifra de mil millones de dólares en recaudación y, transcurridas tres semanas, se situó como la película con mayor recaudación de todos los tiempos, superando a Titanic (1997), también de James Cameron. Avatar consiguió superar esa marca en menos de seis semanas, convirtiéndose en la película más taquillera de la historia del cine hasta la fecha, logrando además ser la primera película en sobrepasar la barrera de los 2.000 millones de dólares en recaudación. Avatar fue nominada al Premio Oscar 2010 en la categoría de Mejor película. Y ganó el Premio Oscar 2010 en las categorías de Mejores efectos visuales, Mejor dirección de arte y Mejor fotografía. La película se reestrenó en Estados Unidos el 27 de agosto de 2010 en salas 3D y IMAX 3D, con algunas escenas inéditas. Argumento La acción se sitúa en 2154. Jake Sully, un marine veterano de guerra y herido en combate que ha quedado parapléjico, es seleccionado para participar en el programa Avatar ocupando el puesto que, como científico, ejercía su hermano gemelo recién fallecido e incinerado delante de los propios ojos de Sully. De esta forma, Jake es trasladado a Pandora, una luna del planeta Polifemo cuya atmósfera es tóxica para los humanos y que, además de albergar una asombrosa biodiversidad, está habitada por los Na'vi, una raza humanoide de piel azul y con algunos rasgos felinos. Los humanos se encuentran en conflicto con los nativos del clan Omaticaya debido a que están asentados alrededor de un gigantesco árbol, conocido por ellos como Árbol Madre, que cubre una inmensa veta de un mineral muy cotizado: el unobtainium. La existencia de dicho mineral ha llevado a una empresa privada a crear un proyecto de explotación de recursos minerales, dirigido por Parker Selfridge en lo civil y por el coronel Miles Quaritch en lo militar. Las mentes de Jake y de unos científicos liderados por la doctora Grace Augustine, cuyos únicos intereses están en la cultura de los Omaticaya y en el estudio de la luna, son trasladadas a los cuerpos artificiales de unos na'vi creados genéticamente (avatares) mientras ellos permanecen inconscientes en cabinas de enlace. De esta forma, la comunicación con los nativos resultaría más sencilla y así podrían convencerles pacíficamente de que abandonen el Árbol Madre. Por su parte, el coronel Quaritch convence a Jake para que le proporcione información sobre los nativos en caso de que fuera necesario recurrir a la fuerza para que se marchen, y él como recompensa le promete que podrá recuperar sus piernas inválidas. Jake, Grace y el doctor Norm Spellman son llevados a la selva de Pandora por la piloto Trudy Chacón. Mientras los doctores examinan la vegetación, Jake es perseguido por una bestia y, como resultado, cae a un río y se pierde. Mientras intenta orientarse, le está espiando Neytiri, princesa del clan Omaticaya, que está a punto de matarlo, pero entonces una semilla del Árbol de las Almas, un árbol sagrado para los na'vi, se posa en la punta de su flecha. Neytiri lo interpreta como una señal, así que decide dejar vivir a Jake y acaba salvándole la vida al ser atacado por una manada de animales. Cuando la na’vi está decidiendo qué hacer con Jake, decenas de semillas del Árbol de las Almas se posan en él, por lo que Neytiri decide llevarle con los suyos. Los Omaticaya, liderados por Eytukan, el padre de Neytiri, no se fían de Jake, ya que han tenido malas experiencias en otras ocasiones con la «gente del cielo» que quería aprender de ellos, pero Mo’at, la líder espiritual y madre de Neytiri, nota algo especial en el marine y acepta que se quede para aprender a ser un na’vi bajo la enseñanza de su hija. Mientras aprende a ser un na'vi, Jake informa periódicamente a Quaritch sobre cómo destruir el Árbol Madre. Pasan las semanas, y Jake aprende a cazar, correr y saltar entre los árboles como uno más del clan, incluso es capaz de domar a un Ikran, una criatura alada que cada miembro del clan debe domesticar durante su aprendizaje. Jake pasa cada vez más tiempo con los na’vi, maravillándose por su cultura y sus capacidades y, además, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, él y Neytiri se enamoran. Como resultado, empieza a olvidar su misión e incluso su vida como humano, y deja de informar a Quaritch. Grace también es aceptada por los Omaticaya. Cuando sólo falta un día para la ceremonia en la que Jake se convertirá definitivamente en parte del clan, Quaritch le comunica que su misión ha acabado y que puede regresar a la Tierra para que lo curen. Sin embargo, él le pide que lo deje estar en la ceremonia, diciéndole que si se convierte en uno de ellos podrá convencer a los Omaticaya de que se vayan. Tras la ceremonia, Neytiri lleva a Jake al Árbol de las Voces, donde le muestra la conexión que pueden tener con Eywa, su deidad. En ese lugar, Jake y Neytiri se sinceran sobre sus sentimientos y se unen como pareja. A la mañana siguiente, los humanos comienzan a talar el bosque, destruyendo el Árbol de las Voces. Jake trata de impedirlo, pero al hacerlo lo identifican, y Quaritch, furioso, lo desconecta a él y a Grace de sus cabinas y les dice que destruirá el Árbol Madre en una hora, esté el clan o no. De vuelta a su avatar, Jake les cuenta a todos los miembros del clan la verdad e intenta convencerlos de que se vayan. Los Omaticaya, sintiéndose traicionados, deciden quedarse y resistir el ataque de los humanos, y atan a Jake y Grace. Ni siquiera Neytiri perdona a Jake. Como la hora se ha cumplido, Quaritch y sus hombres comienzan a derribar el Árbol Madre. En medio del desastre, Mo'at libera a Jake y Grace para que puedan ayudarlos. Ambos hacen lo que pueden para proteger al clan, pero muchos na'vi resultan heridos y Eytukan muere. Tras destruir el Árbol Madre, Quaritch vuelve a desconectar a Jake y Grace, encarcelándolos esta vez junto al doctor Norm, que intentó ayudarlos. Los Omaticaya se marchan de su destruido hogar, llevándose el avatar inconsciente de Grace, pero abandonando allí el de Jake. La piloto Trudy Chacón consigue liberar a Jake, Grace y Norm y los lleva hasta otra unidad de cabinas de enlace para que vuelvan a sus avatares y ayuden a los na'vi. Durante la huida, el coronel los descubre y alcanza a Grace con un disparo. Una vez a salvo, Jake reflexiona sobre qué hacer para que los Omaticaya vuelvan a confiar en él y se propone montar a la bestia alada que conocen como Toruk. Según una historia que le contó Neytiri, ésta es la criatura más peligrosa de Pandora y quien pueda domarla traería la paz a los na'vi. Tras lograr su objetivo, Jake se dirige al Árbol de las Almas, y los Omaticaya, al verlo cabalgar a lomo del Toruk, lo perdonan y lo respetan de nuevo. Neytiri se reconcilia con Jake, diciéndole "Te veo", la máxima expresión de afecto y respeto entre los na'vi. Incluso Tsu'tey, el nuevo líder, con quien Jake tenía hasta ese momento una fuerte rivalidad, le acepta como uno más. Entonces Jake les pide ayuda para curar a Grace e inician un ritual para trasladar la mente de la moribunda Grace a su avatar, completamente sano. No obstante y debido a que está muy débil, la doctora fallece, aunque se aclara que su mente ha pasado a formar parte de la naturaleza de Pandora. Encolerizado, Jake exhorta a los Omaticaya a que le acompañen para reunir a los otros clanes na'vi y atacar al ejército de los humanos. Quaritch, al enterarse de lo que planean los na'vi, decide contraatacar y destruir el Árbol de las Almas. Poco antes del enfrentamiento, Jake le ruega a Eywa que les ayude, pero Neytiri le dice que su deidad nunca interviene y sólo mantiene el equilibrio de la vida. Los na’vi, ayudados por Norm en su avatar y Trudy en su nave, tratan de combatir a los militares pero, a pesar de la superioridad numérica, no pueden hacer casi nada contra su armamento. Trudy, Tsu'tey y el avatar de Norm, al igual que cientos de na'vi, mueren durante la batalla. Sin embargo, cuando todo parece perdido, Eywa, quien milagrosamente había escuchado las plegarias de Jake, envía a todas las criaturas de Pandora a atacar a los humanos, mientras Jake consigue destruir las dos naves principales. Los na'vi logran la victoria, pero el coronel Quaritch, lejos de rendirse y protegido por una colosal armadura (el AMP Suit), llega hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el Jake humano con la intención de matarle. Neytiri aparece en ese momento a lomos de un Thanator y empieza a atacarle, pero Quaritch consigue matar a la bestia dejando a Neytiri atrapada bajo su cadáver. Jake llega en ese momento, y él y Quaritch comienzan a luchar a muerte. Jake rompe una parte de la armadura dejando el torso de Quaritch al descubierto, pero el coronel logra averiar la cabina de enlace, y el Jake humano se despierta y empieza a ahogarse. El Jake na'vi queda inconsciente, y Quaritch intenta asesinarle, pero Neytiri se libera y acaba matando al coronel de dos flechazos. Entonces ella intenta ayudar al inconsciente Jake na'vi, pero pronto se da cuenta de que el auténtico Jake se está muriendo ahogado en la cabina. Cuando Neytiri llega, Jake parece muerto, pero consigue ponerle una máscara antigás y él vuelve en sí. En ese momento, Neytiri ve a Jake tal y como es por primera vez. Parker Selfridge y el personal militar son expulsados de Pandora, mientras que a Jake (como nuevo líder), Norm y los científicos que estudian Pandora se les permite quedarse. La película finaliza cuando la mente de Jake es traspasada, mediante el mismo ritual que intentaron con Grace, a su avatar na'vi de forma permanente por el Árbol de las Almas. Reparto Sam Worthington interpreta al protagonista de la película, Jake Sully, un marine parapléjico que se une al proyecto Avatar para ocupar el puesto que, como científico, ejercía su hermano gemelo recientemente fallecido. Tras ver a numerosos candidatos para el papel en Estados Unidos, Margery Simkin, directora de casting de la película, sugirió a Cameron la posibilidad de ampliar la búsqueda a otros países de habla inglesa como Reino Unido, Irlanda o Australia. Simkin se puso en contacto con Christine King, una directora de casting australiana con la que había trabajado en el pasado, y le pidió que seleccionara a varios candidatos. Sam Worthington fue uno de ellos, aunque en un principio se sintió escéptico debido al secretismo que rodeaba al proyecto, ya que no le contaron nada acerca del guion y quién era el director. Una semana después recibió una llamada para realizar una nueva audición, esta vez con Cameron, quien afirmó que Worthington tenía «todas las cualidades que esperaba para el papel».(2010) Avatar (versión extendida - edición coleccionista), DVD 3: «Rodando Avatar». 20th Century Fox Zoe Saldana interpreta a Neytiri Omaticaya, una habitante nativa de Pandora que se ve obligada a enseñar a Jake las costumbres de los na'vi. Simkin destacó de la actriz su «combinación de delicadeza y audacia», además de «cierta fiereza y su buen físico» como algo esencial a la hora de escogerla para el papel. Los realizadores se convencieron de su elección tras efectuar una prueba de pantalla entre Worthington y Saldana y ver que la química entre ambos funcionaba. Sin embargo, y con el fin de compensar los riesgos que suponía financiar un proyecto tan caro, Fox pidió que el papel de Jake fuera interpretado por una «gran estrella». Cameron ofreció entonces el papel a los actores Matt Damon y Jake Gyllenhaal, pero ambos lo rechazaron. Con el fin de convencer a los estudios de su elección, el cineasta realizó en diciembre una prueba de pantalla con sus dos protagonistas y, tras verla, Fox aceptó y dio luz verde al proyecto. Sigourney Weaver encarna a la Dr. Grace Augustine, una astrobióloga y directora del proyecto Avatar que sirve como mentora de Jake y que defiende las relaciones pacíficas entre humanos y na'vi. Cameron descartó en un principio que la actriz trabajara en Avatar, pues ya había participado en otra de sus películas de ciencia ficción, Aliens, el regreso (1986), cuya trama también trata el encuentro de humanos con una especie alienígena y creía que el público podría verlas muy similares. No obstante, cambió de idea y rebautizó al personaje, que en un principio se llamaba Grace Shipley en referencia a Ellen Ripley, a quien Weaver interpretaba en Aliens, el regreso. La actriz, que se tiñó de pelirroja para el papel, declaró que la doctora Grace Augustine le recordó al propio James Cameron, al ser «muy tenaz e idealista». Stephen Lang interpreta al Coronel Quaritch, comandante militar del proyecto y encargado de la seguridad de la base. Lang había hecho una audición para el papel de Cameron en Aliens, el regreso, que no lo obtuvo, pero el director recordó al actor y le eligió para Avatar. Michelle Rodriguez aparece como Trudy Chacón, una piloto de helicópteros que lleva dos años formando parte del cuerpo de militares asentado en Pandora y que acaba convirtiéndose en una renegada al ayudar a los na'vi en la lucha por conservar sus tierras. Cameron había querido trabajar con la actriz desde que la vio en la película Girlfight (2000). También forman parte del reparto principal los actores Giovanni Ribisi, quien interpreta a Selfridge, un personaje del tipo pasivo-agresivo que está a cargo de la misión y toma decisiones bajo la presión de los militares; Joel Moore en el papel de Norm Spellman, un antropólogo del proyecto Avatar que estudia las plantas, la naturaleza y la vida de Pandora; Matt Gerald como el cabo Lyle Wainfleet; y Laz Alonso como Tsu'tey, sucesor del jefe de la tribu. Producción Guion James Cameron escribió un scriptment''El término ''scriptment, acuñado por el propio James Cameron, hace referencia a un escrito que combina elementos de un guion (script) y de un tratamiento cinematográfico (treatment). de ochenta páginas sobre Avatar en 1994 y según sus propias palabras lo hizo en tan sólo dos semanas. Revolution 09: Avatar en la revista Total Film (enero de 2010), página 74: «''This 80-page scriptment was about a paralysed man who can control an alien body with his mind. It flowed out of him, wrote itself in just two weeks''» (en inglés). Esta primera versión de la historia estaba protagonizada por Josh Sully, en vez de Jake Sully, aunque todas las ideas principales del guion definitivo ya aparecían. En agosto de 1996, Cameron anunció que después de terminar el rodaje de Titanic tenía intención de filmar Avatar, donde quería emplear actores sintéticos o imágenes generadas por computadora. Su intención era que el proyecto costara cien millones de dólares y que hubiera al menos seis personajes diferentes «que parecieran reales, pero no existieran en el mundo real». La empresa de efectos especiales Digital Domain, con la que Cameron está asociado, comenzó a trabajar en el proyecto, cuya producción se supone que debía empezar en el verano de 1997 para que la película pudiera estrenarse en 1999. No obstante, y según las propias palabras del cineasta, la tecnología de la época no estaba lo suficientemente avanzada como para realizar su visión de la película y decidió concentrarse en la realización de varios documentales y en el perfeccionamiento de la tecnología para los próximos años. En junio de 2005 Cameron confirmó que estaba trabajando en dos películas, Battle Angel y Project 880, y en diciembre del mismo año anunció que tenía previsto filmar la primera a mediados de 2007 y estrenar la segunda en 2009. En febrero de 2006 dijo que había cambiado sus planes, de forma que Project 880 se estrenaría en 2007 y Battle Angel en 2009. Poco después indicó que posiblemente el estreno de Project 880 se atrasaría hasta 2008. Finalmente Cameron reveló que Project 880 era en realidad «una versión remasterizada de Avatar», una película que ya había tratado años atrás. El cineasta eligió Avatar frente a Battle Angel después de haber realizado una prueba de cámara durante cinco días. El guion inicial de Avatar, que Cameron realizó tiempo atrás, estuvo varios años circulando por Internet, pero fue eliminado de todos los sitios web cuando el proyecto se reanudó. Entre enero y abril de 2006, Cameron trabajó en el guion y desarrolló la cultura na'vi. El idioma de la raza alienígena fue creado por el doctor Paul Frommer, lingüista y director del Centro de Gestión de Comunicación de la Universidad del Sur de California, formando alrededor de mil palabras, de las cuales una treintena fueron inventadas por el propio Cameron. Los fonemas de la lengua incluyen consonantes ejecutivas (así como «kx» en skxawng) que fueron encontradas en el idioma amhárico de Etiopía y la inicial «ng», que Cameron podría haber tomado del maorí, hablado en Nueva Zelanda. Temas e inspiración Como relato clásico de aventuras fantásticas, Avatar funciona en varios niveles, desde la fábula ecológica y las redes sociales hasta el mito del Héroe, referencias religiosas y demás.Aun como relato clásico de aventuras fantásticas –con el mayor respeto por la tradición de varios géneros del cine de súper-acción, incluyendo el western–, Avatar funciona en varios niveles, desde la ingenua fábula ecológica, extraña y de cierto modo bastante optimista hasta la visión del fenómeno del mundo virtual y las redes sociales, que en general el cine suele tratar de modo bastante más negativo. http://www.pagina12.com.ar/diario/suplementos/radar/subnotas/5790-1019-2009-12-27.html En Avatar se muestra el imperialismo y la biodiversidad. En su momento, James Cameron señaló que su principal inspiración fue «todos y cada uno de los libros de ciencia ficción que leí cuando era niño» y especialmente se esforzó en plasmar el estilo de la saga literaria John Carter, del escritor estadounidense Edgar Rice Burroughs. El cineasta ha explicado que Avatar comparte temas con At Play in the Fields of the Lord y The Emerald Forest, que presentan enfrentamientos entre culturas y civilizaciones. La siempre reconocida influencia del anime japonés en Cameron se puede rastrear hasta Mononoke Hime de Hayao Miyazaki.(...)both films feature a majestic and beautiful forest teeming with a life that’s intimately interconnected with itself and an ethereal spiritual realm. And both feature a nature that is under threat. The balance of the natural worlds are in jeopardy from greedy miners who are consuming its resources at an alarming rate. The miners are in turn threatened by an outsider who, after learning the ways of the forest, has come to protect and preserve it at all costs. Ultimately, the creatures of the natural world are forced to band together and deal directly with the parasitic elements. Even the character of Neytiri is a close parallel to San; both are deeply connected to the natural world, borderline feral and ride on the backs of wolves. http://ieet.org/index.php/IEET/more/dvorsky20091224/ También reconoce la conexión existente con Dances with Wolves, donde un soldado que se encontraba hundido se ve representado en la cultura tribal contra la que luchaba inicialmente. Sin embargo, ha dejado sin responder las acusaciones de plagio que se han presentado contra él en relación a la novela de Poul Anderson: Call Me Joe. Música James Horner fue el encargado de componer la banda sonora de la película, siendo esta su tercera colaboración con James Cameron tras Aliens y Titanic. En marzo de 2008, Horner grabó partes de la partitura con un pequeño coro cantando en el idioma de los na'vi. También trabajó con Wanda Bryant, una etnomusicóloga, para crear una cultura musical para los na'vi. Horner también se encargó de componer y producir el tema principal de la película, «I See You», junto a Kuk Harrella y Simon Franglen; con este último ya había trabajado antes en «My Heart Will Go On», también el tema principal de otra de las películas de James Cameron, Titanic. «I See You» fue interpretado por la cantante Leona Lewis, quien lo grabó tras haber sido invitada al rodaje de Avatar. El vídeo musical fue dirigido por Jake Nava. Las islas flotantes se inspiran probablemente en los paisajes del Bosque de Piedras de Shilin en la provincia de Yunnán, en China. Marketing thumbnail|175px|[[James Cameron, director, guionista y productor de Avatar.]] James Cameron optó por Ubisoft para crear un videojuego de la película Avatar, programado originalmente para el lanzamiento en mayo de 2009: |autor = Ubisoft|editorial = Comingsoon.net|fecha = 24 de julio de 2007|idioma = inglés|fechaacceso = miércoles, 06 de enero de 2010}} James Cameron's Avatar: El videojuego (en español). Avance Cabe destacar el éxito del avance -así como el teaser trailer- de la película que, según los medios digitales especializados, batió todas las marcas superando los 4 millones de descargas en su primer día online (según la propia Fox) y siendo el más descargado de la historia de sitios web como, por ejemplo, el de Apple Trailers. }} Para el mismo se recurrió, como en otras ocasiones ha ocurrido -por ejemplo en El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres y Requiem for a Tower-, a una composición musical de varios temas de distintas producciones. En este caso se utilizaron parcialmente tres temas, uno de ellos -el primero- de la película de Michael Bay, La isla, en concreto «My Name Is Lincoln» de Steve Jablonsky, además de «Akkadian Empire» y «Guardians at the Gate» de Audiomachine. Estreno Avatar iba a ser estrenada originalmente el 22 de mayo de 2009, pero 20th Century Fox aplazó la fecha para dar más tiempo a la posproducción y para que los cines de todo el mundo pudieran instalar proyectores de películas en 3D. Finalmente su estreno tuvo lugar en Londres el 10 de diciembre de 2009 y en la mayor parte del mundo entre los días 16 y 18 de ese mismo mes. La relación de aspecto de la película fue 16:9 (o 1,78:1) para las proyecciones en 3D y 2,39:1 para aquellas en 2D. Los fotogramas fueron codificados usando JPEG 2000 y 20th Century Fox los envió en discos duros cifrados por AES128 a los cines de todo el mundo. Las versiones en 3D fueron protegidas además mediante la tecnología DRM, por la que cada proyector digital necesita una contraseña para reproducir la película. Esto provocó algunos problemas durante la previsualización de Avatar en Alemania, ya que 20th Century Fox no proporcionó suficientes licencias y varios cines solo pudieron proyectarla en 2D. Finalmente el problema fue solucionado antes del estreno oficial. Avatar fue estrenada en un total de 3.457 cines en Estados Unidos, de los que 2.032 proyectaron la película en 3D. El 90% de las entradas vendidas de forma anticipada fueron para proyecciones en 3D. En el resto del mundo, Avatar fue estrenada en un total de 14.604 cines repartidos en 106 países, de los que 3.671 la proyectaron en 3D. Un total de 178 salas IMAX de Estados Unidos presentaron la película el mismo día de su estreno oficial en dicho país, el 18 de diciembre, mientras que, en el resto del mundo, otras 83 salas comenzaron a estrenarla dos días antes. La cifra total de salas IMAX en las que fue estrenada, 261, superó el anterior récord que poseía Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe con un total de 161 salas en Estados Unidos y 70 en el resto del mundo. La división de 20th Century Fox en Corea del Sur adaptó y estrenó en dicho país una versión de Avatar en 4D que incluía más de treinte efectos sincronizados con la película, entre ellos el movimiento de los asientos, el olor de los explosivos y el uso de agua, láseres y viento. Recepción Recaudación Avatar consiguió recaudar 3 537 000 dólares con las proyecciones emitidas durante la medianoche del día de su estreno en Estados Unidos y Canadá. En total recaudó 26 752 099 dólares durante el día de su estreno y 77 025 481 dólares durante su primer fin de semana en Estados Unidos y Canadá, situándose como la segunda película con mejor arranque en la taquilla del mes de diciembre durante su primer fin de semana, sólo por detrás de Soy leyenda (77 211 321 dólares), y la 28ª durante todo el año. Fox esperaba que esta última cifra fuera superior, aunque la valoró de forma positiva debido a que supuso que el temporal y la nieve que azotaban la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos redujeron el número de espectadores potenciales, en especial en ciudades con gran taquilla como Washington o Nueva York. En España se situó como la película más vista del fin de semana con una cifra de 7,08 millones de euros, aunque no logró superar a la segunda entrega de la saga Crepúsculo: Luna nueva, que pocas semanas antes había llegado a los 7,8 millones. Según las cifras ofrecidas por Fox, Avatar alcanzó sus mayores recaudaciones en Rusia (20,8 millones con 1327 salas de cine), Francia (20,3 millones con 1083 salas), Reino Unido (14,1 millones con 1.130 salas), Alemania (13,2 millones con 1128 salas), Australia (11,9 millones con 588 salas) y Corea del Sur (11,4 millones con 860 salas), consiguiendo una recaudación total de 241 600 000 dólares en todo el mundo durante su primer fin de semana y situándose así en la novena posición de este ranking. En tan sólo 17 días desde su estreno, se situó entre las cinco películas más taquilleras de la historia batiendo la marca de la película que más rápido ha rebasado los 1000 millones de dólares recaudados, cifra que sólo antes había sido superada por Titanic ($1800 millones), El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey ($1120 millones), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ($1066 millones) y The Dark Knight ($1002 millones). La Fox anunciaba que Avatar se mantenía como la película más taquillera en su tercer fin de semana consecutivo, siendo los ingresos al final de la misma los más altos de una película en Estados Unidos en ese periodo. Una marca que no se había superado desde el 2002 con Spider-Man. Por otra parte, este hecho convierte a Cameron en el único director con dos películas en su haber que han superado la taquilla de 1000 millones de dólares. Según el sitio web Box Office Mojo, Avatar es la 12° película más taquillera en Estados Unidos y Canadá con precios ajustados por inflación. El 26 de enero de 2010 Avatar se convirtió oficialmente en la película más taquillera de la historia con recaudaciones mundiales hasta ese día de 1858 millones de dólares, según Box Office Mojo. El 31 de enero de 2010 Avatar se convierte en la primera película en romper la barrera de 2000 millones de dólares en recaudación. Crítica En parte por la expectación creada para el aspecto técnico-visual, la crítica especializada recibió la película realmente bien —prueba de ello son sus 4 nominaciones a los Globos de Oro—, y para la mayoría de los medios de Estados Unidos con adjetivos como «gloriosa», «épica» o un «espectáculo visual sin precedentes». }} }} }} }} }} Especialistas de otros países han aplaudido sus valores narrativos soslayando su parte técnica y su desarrollo como espectáculo visual. Se ha calificado su trama, su guion o su historia con términos elogiosos, aludiendo a una continuidad histórica con otras obras cumbres del arte occidental, hermanándola con los grandes creadores de la historia del Cine Clásico, y sus antecesores, como lo expresó el guionista Fernando Regueira sobre el film.Un crítico de domingo, del 1 de enero de 2010 "...en Avatar Cameron consigue abarcar el arco total de las posibilidades del “artista” moderno: desde Leonardo (artista-científico-inventor) eje del Renacimiento, pasando por Wagner y su Obra de arte total, cima del Romanticismo y Coppola, cumbre de la autoconciencia del único arte vivo hoy: el Cine. Y como cierre, Summa y compendio: James Cameron" Se han establecido conexiones con conceptos cristianos, la tradición mística de pueblos primitivos explicada en la obra de Mircea Eliade: }} En cambio, otros sectores especializados en cine independiente criticaron una supuesta falta de imaginación en el guion, con un argumento ya muy usado en el cine de Hollywood en concreto, comparándola indefectiblemente con otras producciones como Dances with Wolves o Pocahontas. }} }} En este sentido, Cameron no se ha mostrado para nada evasivo en torno a estas influencias en el filme, de hecho, él mismo indica y confirma sobre todo las referencias a la producción de Kevin Costner y a The Emerald Forest, no tanto como a Pocahontas quizá por el hecho de ser concebida en 1995, un año después de comenzar la elucubración de Avatar. De cualquier manera, Cameron tampoco ha ocultado sus claras intenciones, una espectacular cinta de una épica visual sin parangón en el cine actual. }} Reacciones Avatar ha despertado diversas reacciones y declaraciones desde algunas agrupaciones políticas, sociales y religiosas. La organización Comunistas de San Petersburgo difundió un comunicado por Internet en el que exigían a la fiscalía rusa que dictara una orden de busca y captura contra el cineasta James Cameron, a quien acusaban de haberse apropiado de diversas ideas de la ciencia ficción soviética para crear toda la vida del planeta Pandora. Además afirmaban que la película formaba parte de un plan organizado por la administración del presidente estadounidense Barack Obama para mejorar la imagen del país en cuestiones medioambientales, ensombrecida durante el mandato de George W. Bush. Junto a todo ello, la secretaria del comité de la región de Kirov, Liubov Kalashnitsina, declaró que «los adolescentes se asustan al ver esas caras azules, fruto de la imaginación enfermiza de Cameron, no pueden dormir por las noches, no descansan y en consecuencia ponen nerviosos a sus padres». Los distintos medios de comunicación del Vaticano dedicaron una amplia cobertura al análisis de la película, acusándola principalmente de promover el culto a la naturaleza como sustituto de la religión. El periódico L'Osservatore Romano describió el filme como «una superficial parábola antiimperialista y antimilitarista que no tiene verdaderas emociones, emociones humanas» y dijo que «está inundado de un espiritualismo vinculado al culto a la naturaleza». De forma similar, en Radio Vaticano afirmaban que «ingeniosamente le guiña un ojo a todas esas seudo-doctrinas que convierten la ecología en la religión del milenio» y que la película no pasaría a la historia del cine. Varias asociaciones y medios antitabaco mostraron su malestar hacia Avatar, argumentado principalmente que la aparición de tabaco en la película influye en los adolescentes para que tomen el hábito de fumar. En una entrevista concedida al periódico The New York Times, Stanton A. Glantz, director del Centro para el Control del Tabaco en la Universidad de California, declaró que era «como si alguien pone un montón de plutonio en el suministro de agua» en referencia a las escenas en las que el personaje interpretado por Sigourney Weaver fuma durante la película. El sitio web Scenesmoking.org, que controla el tabaco que se menciona en el cine, dio a Avatar la calificación de «pulmón negro» por mostrar una representación inaceptable del tabaco. James Cameron respondió a estas declaraciones que en ningún momento había pretendido que el personaje de Weaver fuera un modelo para los adolescentes, pues ella «es grosera, dice tacos, bebe, fuma», lo que considera un «hábito asqueroso», y «no se preocupa por el cuerpo humano, sólo por su avatar, lo cual es un comentario negativo sobre la gente que en nuestro mundo real vive demasiado en sus avatares, es decir, en línea y en videojuegos». Tan sólo quince días después de su estreno en China, el gobierno del país ordenó la retirada de Avatar de la mayoría de sus 4.500 pantallas de cine, siendo tan sólo 550 las que podrían exhibir la película y todas ellas en 3D. Si bien los motivos no fueron aclarados en un principio, el periódico Daily Apple de Hong Kong aseguraba que se debía a que la película acaparaba gran parte del mercado de las películas nacionales debido a sus altos ingresos y a que su trama podría incitar a la revolución y a la violencia a la audiencia. En Internet y en columnas de opinión de otros periódicos chinos, diversos comentaristas hicieron referencia a los ciudadanos del país que habían sufrido brutales desahucios a manos de constructoras y a que esto podría identificarse con la situación que sufren los na'vi en la película, incitándoles a luchar y proteger sus hogares. Poco después, un representante del gobierno chino desmintió estos rumores e indicó que «se retiraba a petición de los dueños de los cines» debido a su descontento por los resultados obtenidos de aquellas copias que no estaban en tres dimensiones. Premios y nominaciones thumbnail|150px|La [[cantante Leona Lewis interpreta «I See You», tema principal de la película que ha recibido una nominación a los premios Globo de Oro en la categoría de «Mejor canción original».]] Avatar recibió cuatro nominaciones en la 67ª edición de los premios Globo de Oro, gala en la que el propio protagonista de la película, Sam Worthington, fue uno de los presentadores. Entre las candidaturas se incluían las de «Mejor banda sonora» y «Mejor canción original» por «I See You», interpretada por la cantante Leona Lewis, y las de «Mejor película dramática» y «Mejor director», resultando ganadora en estas dos últimas categorías. La película optó también a nueve galardones en la 15ª edición de los premios Critics' Choice otorgados por la Broadcast Film Critics Association, consiguiendo finalmente el de «Mejor película de acción» y cinco dedicados a los aspectos técnicos: «Mejor fotografía», «Mejor dirección de arte», «Mejor edición», «Mejores efectos visuales» y «Mejor sonido». La Asociación de críticos online de cine de Nueva York ya había premiado a Avatar como «Mejor película» antes de su estreno, mientras que el Círculo de críticos de cine de Phoenix le otorgó los premios de «Mejor fotografía», «Mejor montaje», «Mejor diseño de producción» y «Mejores efectos especiales», además de incluirla en su particular lista de las diez mejores películas del año. A principios de enero de 2010, los distintos gremios cinematográficos de América dieron a conocer las nominaciones a los premios que entregan anualmente. James Cameron fue presentado como candidato al premio DGA, concedido al mejor director del año por el Gremio de directores, y a los premios WGA, concedidos por el Gremio de escritores, en la categoría de «Mejor guion original». Del mismo modo, Avatar fue seleccionada como candidata a «Mejor película» en los premios PGA, otorgados por el Gremio de productores. A mediados de ese mismo mes, la Academia Británica de las Artes Cinematográficas y de la Televisión dio a conocer a aquellos candidatos que optaban a los premios BAFTA en su 63ª edición, entre ellos a Avatar con ocho nominaciones: «Mejor película», «Mejor director», «Mejor música original», «Mejor fotografía», «Mejor montaje», «Mejor sonido», «Mejor diseño de producción» y «Mejores efectos visuales», de las que finalmente sólo recibió estos dos últimos premios. A principios de febrero del mismo año se anunciaron las nominaciones de la 82º edición de los premios Óscar de la Academia de las Artes y las Ciencias Cinematográficas de Hollywood, entre las que Avatar recibió nueve: «Mejor película», «Mejor director», «Mejor montaje», «Mejor banda sonora», «Mejor sonido», «Mejor edición de sonido», «Mejor fotografía», «Mejor dirección de arte» y «Mejores efectos visuales», de las que sólo estas tres últimas logró proclamarse ganadora. El certamen monegasco imagina otorgó el Premio Especial en su edición de 2010 a Avatar. Secuela En una entrevista concedida a Los Angeles Times con motivo del lanzamiento del DVD y Blu-ray de Avatar, James Cameron confirmó que la historia de Avatar 2 se desarrollará en los océanos de Pandora. En un principio,“Avatar 2” se estrenará en 2016 http://www.andigital.com.ar/breve.php?breve_id=2438 Consultado el 21 de febrero de 2012 la fecha prevista para esta secuela era para 2013, y una tercera parte para 2014. Pero Jon Landau, productor de este proyecto cinematográfico, anunció el retraso de estas secuelas para tres años respectivamente debido al deseo de James Cameron, director de la película, de profundizar y perfeccionar nuevas técnicas de filmación, y no debido a problemas financieros o creativos. Notas Referencias * Galería Leonalewis.jpg JamesCameronStarDec09.jpg Avatar-Logo-avatar.svg.png l_499549_012d1d19.jpg l_499549_70caffd5.jpg l_499549_83237d6b.jpg l_499549_904351af.jpg l_499549_a7b526cc.jpg l_499549_acc6f278.jpg l_499549_e0bff83c.jpg Véase también * Universo ficticio de Avatar * Unobtainium * Titanic Enlaces externos * Sitio web oficial (en inglés). * ¿Cómo se hizo Avatar? en el sitio web La butaca. * Juan Pedro Aparicio, «Avatar, de James Cameron», Revista de Libros, 160, abril de 2010. * Avatar y la tecnología de la animación en 3D Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de 2009 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por James Cameron Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar